Swift Change of the Illusion
Wandering on the shores of the Land of Fire, Akai paused for a moment, before continuing to pace back and forth. "To think that I used to belong to this village, and shared good times with its clans and its members," pondered Akai. "Oh well, what's done is done, though I do wonder how things are going back in Ei know that the current leader is retired..." Uzume didn't think she'd be be in the Land of Fire yet again, on alliance errands for her trio. But a woman has to do what she has to do, she thought, as she examined what she had come to do. She had come looking for an Uchiha this time around. A female two years younger than she, Uzume hoped that she too, would agree to her terms to align with the Hitorigami. For peace, which is what Uzume truly wanted in her heart. "Hmm... where is that lady I was supposed to meet? To think that I went out of my way to wait for her. Doesn't she realize that I have an organization to run and a village to protect?" Sitting down, Akai adjusted the gunbai and bow and arrows strapped to her back. "I do wonder what this person I'm supposed to meet has in mind though." mused Akai. Uzume moved into the vicinity of the shore, jumping onto the beach. Sighting the person she had come to meet, she made her way toward her. Hearing the crunch of footsteps on the sandy shoreline, Akai turned around, getting up from her sitting position to greet the person. "Well well, may I ask who I am speaking to?" asked Akai with her arms folded. "Uzume Arashi, one of the noble Arashi, from the now, sadly, fallen Kusagkure. I suppose you would be Akai?" "Yes, Akai Uchiha, from the scattered Uchiha, and current leader of the Ei ANBU. You said that you wanted to meet with me for something?" said Akai. "Just wanted to know if you be interested in aligning with me and my group. Which is really, in a sense, allying with peace." "Interesting," thought Akai, "Could you perhaps tell me a bit more about your group and your mission?" "There really isn't much to tell. The Hitorigami stand for peace, and anti-war. We understand that true peace can probably never exist, as then the shinobi life would cease to exist as well. Instead, we're aiming for this goal I like to call natural peace, which can be achieved, if we follow the natural order of things." "Yes that is all very likeable, but have you taken into consideration the notion of revenge? What about people who watched their friends and family massacred before their eyes? Those that were shunned by their respective villages? Revenge is partially responsible for continuing this cycle of war," stated Akai. "Vengeful feelings are natural, no? They can exist, but we humans take them to the extreme. Why? I feel as we can quell these extreme feelings," Uzume said. "And stop massacres from occuring as well."